


Our Future, Together

by unremarkablegirl



Series: Hers Shall Be A Free Life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Surprises, they're still on earth but dumb rules have been ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: They've settled into their lives on Earth, settled into lives without war and loss, settled into routine. Emori's secret will disrupt that routine, she wonders how Murphy will react.Excerpt: Her eyes find John, automatic. He has an axe in one hand, rope thrown over the other shoulder. He is talking to Miller, he is content. He is beautiful. His eyes catch on hers. She does not know what he sees, what she must look like but he is already moving towards her. He drops the axe and the rope, throws some words over his shoulder but his eyes never leave hers. She can feel Echo’s spectre presence behind her and she knows Indra is right beside her, her very own guardian.
Relationships: Echo & Emori (the 100), Emori & Indra, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Hers Shall Be A Free Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Our Future, Together

It was past midday, closer to dusk than it was to noon. The sun warm and bright, the sky cloudless. Emori was sat in the middle of camp, between Echo and Indra. Raven had taken some of them scavenging down in the bunker, Miller had taken the rest hunting. Echo had volunteered herself and Emori to stay behind at camp. A quick catch of Indra’s eye had had her speaking up too.

Emori looks down at the blackberries in her palm, sucking the stain of juice from her fingertips. The cravings had started about a week ago, she was constantly snacking now. Indra assured her it would get worse before it got better. It didn’t help. She and Echo were speaking now, conversing over her bent head. Their voices quiet, the topic inconsequential. 

She brings another berry to her lips, thinking about the women she’s surrounded by. Echo, her sister, and Indra, her new guide. Echo had found her close to three weeks ago, vomiting into the bushes at the crack of dawn. She hadn’t said anything at first, just held Emori’s hair back and stood a silent spectre. Even after she had gotten Emori some water and herbs for the nausea, she had stayed silent. No pushing, no questioning, just a steady gaze and steady hands, a steady presence at her side as she finally, haltingly, admitted to have woken up vomiting for the past week. She had stayed silent still, when Emori paused to swallow roughly before admitting to stealing away to quietly be sick in bushes throughout the days as well.

Emori remembers her hand on her shoulder, sliding up to the nape of her neck and turning her to face the other. Echo’s eyes were steady and her voice soft when she thanked Emori for telling her. Her grip had tightened, not giving Emori an escape, when she told her she had an inkling of what was going on, but she needed Indra to confirm. Emori’s eyes had searched hers, she had only found an unending steadiness and an aching softness. She did not deny her. 

It was Indra who released the words into the air that morning. She had cemented the reality. Emori was pregnant. From that morning on, Indra had taken to speaking with her, giving her lessons, guiding her and helping her; her flame giving her sight and warmth on this perilous new path. 

Her fingers come down into her empty palm. Her eyes blink as she realizes she finished her berries. Above her, the voices quiet. She looks up, finds Echo watching her, her own silent spectre. She glances over, Indra was not watching her, but her hand grips her shoulder, providing comfort. 

Indra’s voice is strong, but warm, “The others will be back soon, I can hear them. Are you ready?” Here, her eyes cut to Emori’s, her gaze a comforting weight as Emori finds herself nodding, unable to speak. 

Indra cups her cheek, “You have nothing to worry about, my girl.” Emori still cannot find it in herself to speak. Indra breaks eye contact, looking over her head instead. Her hand falls from Emori’s cheek and in the next breath, she finds herself being turned to face Echo. 

Echo’s hand comes up to the nape of her neck, she doesn’t say anything, comforting in her silence. Just as the others reach camp, noise filtering in, her grip tightens and she brings Emori’s head forward, leaving a kiss on her forehead, offering her strength and her love. Emori takes a shuddering breath, swallows roughly, stands and turns. 

Her eyes find John, automatic. He has an axe in one hand, rope thrown over the other shoulder. He is talking to Miller, he is content. He is beautiful. His eyes catch on hers. She does not know what he sees, what she must look like but he is already moving towards her. He drops the axe and the rope, throws some words over his shoulder but his eyes never leave hers. She can feel Echo’s spectre presence behind her and she knows Indra is right beside her, her very own guardian. 

John reaches her, his hands seeking hers as his eyes roam her face. She swallows, rough, speaks, “Wanna go for a walk?”

He is already nodding, tugging her along, moving them away from camp. Emori has retreated back into her silence, looking straight ahead, tracing the sand and stone in front of them. She can feel John’s eyes on her, inquisitive. She thinks she is scaring him. Wonders if he knows how petrified she is. 

She doesn’t know how long they walk but eventually John’s patience gives way and he stops them. She feels his gaze on her still, it is getting heavier, she wonders if she will break under its weight. But, then, it is gone. She heaves a shuddering breath, the weight of John’s stare no longer pinning her down. Instead, he turns the whole of his body towards her, tugs her to face him. Her breath clogs her throat, he will pin her under his gaze, force their eyes to meet and she will crack open at the softness and confusion and love. 

That’s–that’s not what happens. His arms come around her and he tugs her close. He does not lift her eyes from his clavicle, instead tucking her head under his chin and letting her ear press against the thump of his heart, slow, steady, strong. Her hands come up, clinging to the back of his jacket like a lifeline. She hadn’t expected this, but knows she should have, knows that John will always place her comfort and wellbeing first. 

She feels herself crack open. She can’t believe she didn’t imagine it going like this, but that disbelief is washed away in the rush of tears and shaking of her shoulders as she lets go of the weight of her secret. Each tear shed, another anchor she unties until she can swim to the surface, buoyed by John’s presence. He doesn’t speak nor does he shush her. One hand strokes up and down her back, offering comfort where the other grips her waist, anchoring her in a whole new way. 

Eventually, she runs out of tears. She is no longer drowning, John’s strength anchoring her and his gentleness keeping her afloat. She swallows, it no longer feels as though there are glass shards in her throat. Her head turns, resting her forehead on his collarbone. Her lips brush over his heart, here she utters her secret, bringing him into her reality, “I’m pregnant.”

She feels him freeze, wonders if he stopped breathing. Realizes it feels as though she has taken in her first breath of fresh air in weeks. Ever so slowly, she shifts back, raising her head to look him in the eye. She will not give him the mercy of hiding, will instead have his reaction for herself. 

His eyes had been lost, distant, looking far beyond her, or perhaps within himself. He blinks, something catches in the warm light of the sun. Ever so slowly, his eyes come down to meet hers. He is crying, silent, so different from her own torrential tears just moments before. Her heart stutters and then he smiles, bright and wide. Her heart stutters again, but for a different reason. 

His hands come up to cup her face, just as hers twine into his hair and then they are coming together again, both smiling into their kiss. And then, John is laughing, and she is laughing too, they have to break their kiss, but do not break their hold. He presses their foreheads together, joy shining in his eyes and pouring from his mouth. He is beautiful. She wonders why she was worried. 

They stay twined together, her head tucking back under his chin. She does not know how long they stand there. She turns her head, gazing out over the water. The sun is setting, the sky coloured pinks and reds, a soft orange reflecting along the waves. She thinks it is a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos mean a lot!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
